


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella being Ella, F/M, Humor, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: “Dude, you have Lucifer wrapped around your finger.”“Ella what are you talking about, no one can make Lucifer do anything. He only listens to himself. And if you do ask, he’ll just do the opposite. Watch this. Hey Lucifer.” Who is now at her desk eating a bag of cheesy puffs. “Don't eat those, they're terrible for you.”Lucifer dumps the rest of the bag in his mouth.





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> A short little ficlet between Chloe and Ella.

Chloe is sitting in Ella's lab filling out paperwork on their most recent case. When Lucifer walks in, delivering more for her to fill, while giving her a lengthy speech about how bored he is. Chloe feels Ella eye's on her throughout their exchange. Once his speech is done, he leaves in search of a vending machine. And before she could ask, Ella speaks up.

“Dude, you have Lucifer wrapped around your finger.”

Chloe has to process her words twice, believing that she heard the Tech wrong.

“What are you talking about, no one can make Lucifer do anything. He only listens to himself. And if you do ask, he’ll just do the opposite. Watch this. Hey Lucifer.” Who is now at her desk eating a bag of cheesy puffs. “Don't eat those, they're terrible for you.”

Lucifer dumps the rest of the bag in his mouth.

“See, I hold absolutely no power over that man, trust me.”

“That's because you're doing all wrong!” Ella yells as she moves away from her microscope. “Look, just tell that ‘you need him’. I guarantee it'll work.”

Chloe gives her a skeptical look. “No, it won't.”

“Will you just try it out.” Ella says exasperated.

“Fine,” Chloe sighs, before she's putting on her old acting hat and faces Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” Chloe calls out. He turns his head in response.” Hey, _I need you_ to staple these papers and put them in that file on my desk.”

He raises a confused eyebrow, but does what is asked of him.

Chloe slowly turns back around, not fully convinced.

“See what I mean!” Ella yells with enthusiasm.

“Ella, I don't--”

“Okay, then do it again. Except this time, ask him to do something you know he doesn't want to. And don't for to say the magic words!”

“Ella-” But before Chloe could stop her, the Tech pushes her out of the lab, closing the door behind her. Chloe gives Ella one last pleading glance, but gives in when she sees Ella resemble the way Trixie eyes a piece of chocolate cake.

Chloe takes a deep breath in and then marches up to her desk. Lucifer must suspect something is wrong, for he looks like a deer in headlights. But she decides to use it to her advantage.

“Yes, Detective? Is something wrong?” Concern in his voice.

Chloe places a hand on his shoulder, and ignores way he shivers. “Everything’s fine, I just _really need_ some help with this paperwork.”

Lucifer continues to stare, before giving his head a shake.

“Of course, Detective. What do you need?”

Chloe feels like she should feel guilty, but she's too shocked at Lucifer’s earnest response that she asks him to fill out a whole packet while in a daze.

The cloud of confusion continues to follow her as she walks back into Ella's lab.

Five minutes pass before Lucifer walks in and hands her the packet with at least eight pages, completely filled out.

“Is there anything else you need, Detective?”

“Uh...nope! Thank you Lucifer. You...you can go home if you want.”

“Nonsense Detective, we’re partners and partners help each other out.”

Chloe feels a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Anyway, I'll wait til you're finished and we can leave together.”

Lucifer leaves and Chloe turns back to Ella, eyes wide and jaw clenched shut. Ella gives her a smug grin in return.

“Remember Chloe, with great power comes great responsibility.”

“What have you done. This too much power for one person to have!”

“Strike me down, and I will only become more powerful than you could have ever imagined.” Ella says solemnly, before going back to her microscope.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
